Reborn Hero
by Seliniaki
Summary: After fighting the Black Mage, Freud awakens to find himself trapped inside an alternate dimension. There, he encounters his "dark side", who offers him a deal.


**This story is based on Cootypo's drawing of Freud and Evil Freud. Enjoy.**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory**

* * *

><p>Freud awoke surrounded by light. It took a moment for him to recall his memories, summoning them from his sluggish mind. He knew he was dead. That much, was obvious. After all, the Black Mage had dealt him a mortal wound. He subconsciously reached out for Afrien, only to feel the dark void surrounding him in place of the Onyx Dragon's comforting presence. A sense of desperate longing radiated throughout his being. It practically tore him apart by the seams.<p>

Then a ray of happiness pierced through the dark clouds of despair, almost dispersing them. Finally, the Black Mage was gone. Sealed away into the Temple of Time to be forgotten by the world. Peace would soon reign supreme. Yet a soft voice inside his head asked: _Was it worth it?_ Freud shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. Pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning, searing through his nerves and leaving a path of flame and destruction in its wake.

He then realized that he was covered in blood, both his and others'. He was also aware of his fatigue. The heavy fabric of his robes seemed to push him to the hard surface that was meant to be the ground. He struggled to his knees. The floor gave off a faint reflection. Freud wondered if the person staring back at him was indeed him. The image's face was smeared with blood, still fresh and bright red. Its clothes were torn and bloody its body portrayed numerous wounds, the worst of which was a clean stab through the right side of the torso.

The scholar, for once, could not comprehend what he was seeing. He tried to examine the fatal injury, but discovered his right arm to be broken and useless below the elbow. Although pain was something he could bear and was accustomed to bearing, he had never experienced it to be such an extreme companion. If he had his staff, he would have been able to lessen the agony to some degree, but the weapon was nowhere to be seen.

Hopelessness once again clouded his mind. He wondered if he would spend an eternity in this white prison, with nothing to pass the time. No books, no spells, no company. Soon enough, he would begin to hallucinate, his mind playing tricks on him. Showing him things that were not meant to be. That voice spoke again. This time, even louder.

_Was it worth it?_ It asked.

_What do you mean?_ Freud returned. He was confused. Whose voice was this? Why was it so familiar? Was it simply the deterioration of his mind? By all means, he should have ceased to exist the moment his final breath left his body, but here he was, trapped inside this white enclosure, a lost sheep separated from its pasture. What he was witnessing now was contradicting the laws of science.

_What do you mean?_ Repeated Freud.

_Was it worth it? _The voice replied sadly, almost pityingly. _All the suffering and pain you have endured, for those who did not stand up to the Black Mage while he was still weak? For the two Transcendents who did not aid you during your darkest hour, who did not heal the wounds you had received, who refused to grant you a longer life, who left you to die? Was it worth your life to simply seal the Black Mage? The anguish and grief you felt, with Afrien frozen in ice, Eunwol no longer remembered, and the possibility that one of your comrades may become another Black Mage in the future?_ Freud did not even pause to consider what this voice had said, for he had asked himself the same questions numerous times.

_My friends are stronger than they appear. They will survive the curse._ He retorted, refusing to give in to what he was now certain was the temptation of evil. _It _was_ worth it. Every moment. The Black Mage was born from the most powerful magician in the world, and was already beyond the strength of those who opposed him. Transcendents are not allowed to intervene with the workings of the world, no matter how dire the situation. Taking up the responsibilities of a god comes with numerous consequences. There would be chaos if they chose to alter destiny. What I experienced is not worth the feelings of millions of others who have lost family and friends and suffered more than I ever did, for they lived in poverty, while I was never troubled by the availability of food nor the prospect of disease._

Silence ensued from the strange conversation. Freud continued to stare out into the whiteness. His wounds continued to throb with each passing heartbeat and each breath that filled his torn lungs. His mind continued to drift, occasionally reliving a part of his past. The scholar fingered the sapphire that hung at his neck, a habit that he had failed to break on multiple occasions. It lessened the pain just a bit. He wished for the tormenting sensation to stop, and pondered if lying down would help.

The air in front of him flickered—as it would on a hot day—the moment the thought formed in his head. A human figure shimmered into existence. To his utmost surprise, this person carried his staff and was dressed in similar clothing. However, while Freud wore red, the newcomer was clad in black, save for the Dragon Master insignia embroidered down his front, which was red. A ruby pendant was tied around his neck, and he wore the same purple headband. Crimson orbs shone from behind jet black bangs. He was a fearful sight to behold.

Unhurriedly, his gaze travel down to Freud. There was sympathy in his eyes. He crouched down to the Dragon Master's level, as if implying that they were to talk as equals. He smiled. Freud flinched, and grabbed his right arm—another habit he had failed to abolish—and shifted himself into a more defensive position. His injuries burned in protest.

_Was it worth it, Freud?_ The lookalike asked softly. That voice. That horrible, haunting voice.

_Who-_ Freud winced, then chastised himself for letting his emotions show while he waited for the pain to subside. _Who are you?_ He had the feeling that he already knew the answer.

_I do not have a name, Freud, for you have never named me. You have never acknowledged my existence. _He said, ever so softly.

_Very well, then. What are you?_ The Dragon Master asked sullenly, having been beaten at his own game. Playing with words had always been his forte. Especially when dealing with Phantom.

Amusement radiated from the other man. _I am you. I am everything you are, and everything you were._

_Do elaborate._

_Simply put, I am your dark side. I reign over your negative feelings, such as pain, anger, displeasure, grief, sadness. The pain you feel right now, I can sense it. That flare of annoyance when I used your skill with words. Your pride and shame are all mine to control. You are wary of me._ The sharp tip of his staff tapped against the mirror-like floor. Freud had to admit, the red and black weapon fit his "dark side" more than it had him.

_Are you here to gloat at my unfortunate situation?_

_Hardly. What you experience, I do as well, even though it may not show._ His eyes softened even more. _Will you not let me ease your discomfort?_

_At what price?_ Freud asked. The offer tempted him severely, but he did not wish to exchange his freedom for temporary reprieve.

_Your reincarnation. I wish to inhabit that body and do as I wish. If you die here, there is no chance for you to be reincarnated. However, if I heal your wounds, a Transcendent will come for you and lead you to your next life. Refusing this contract will bring about the death of your soul, unless there is a soul in Maple World willing to exchange places with you._ His eyes were still filled with compassion, yet Freud could see the pain behind them. They were eyes that mirrored his own. Even though the scholar understood their situation, he could still detect something sinister lurking in the shadowy depths.

_Offer declined._ He responded. There was no anger from his "dark side". The man simply smiled at him again.

_Fare thee well, Dragon Master. You will not see of me again._ Dark Freud stood and the air shimmered again, blinking him out of the spatial plane. Freud hoped that he would not regret his decision.

He collapsed onto the floor, his arms no longer able to support his weight. The whiteness began to dim, losing their past brilliance. There was no one in Maple World who would sacrifice their precious soul for his. No one even knew he was trapped in this white realm. It was finally time for his suffering to end. For his mind to be enveloped by comforting darkness. However, Freud still subconsciously clung to life, refusing to sleep. He had no idea how much time had passed, for it was always Aran who carried the pocket watch.

_Your duty is not yet over, scholar._ Another voice finally spoke. This one evidently female. _Listen to the thoughts of this young boy, and see that there is still need of you in Maple World._

_I wish someone else was in my place._ A third voice vibrated through the whiteness of the landscape. It was sad and forlorn. _There is no point for me to continue to exist. The Black Mage is rising again. He is going to break free of the seal any day now. And the Heroes of the old have not returned, even after five hundred years. There is no hope left. I would do anything to protect my family. Anything, if I'd the power. I'd even sell my soul._

_Do you wish to activate the contract, Scholar Freud?_ The female voice inquired.

_Transcendent… Rhinne…?_ Freud asked. His thoughts were slow, weighed down by the pain that threatened to overwhelm him at any moment. He was weary, and yearned for eternal rest.

_Do you wish to activate the contract, Dragon Master Freud?_ She asked again. A small ember flared up in Freud's mind, using her words as fuel to grow into a strong flame._ This youth is prepared to exchange his soul for the safety of his family. He will move on to the next life and witness the events of Maple World from another dimension. Are you willing to accept his proposal and inhabit his body?_

_If… if this child truly is… prepared… to exchange… his pure soul for… my battered… one… then I have no reason to… refuse._ He answered lethargically. The whiteness dimmed to a dull gray, and then faded to black. Freud finally released the breath that he had been holding for a long time, and embraced his new life.

* * *

><p>A young boy opened his eyes and slowly rose out of bed. He felt different. Free. Free of some unknown burden. He walked over to the large mirror posted on his wall and stared at his reflection. It felt somewhat familiar, yet also strange. His oceanic blue eyes looked worn and tired, laden down with age. His chestnut hair seemed darker. Maybe now the color of cocoa?<p>

_Who am I?_ He asked, confused. A thought rose unbidden from the depths of his now foreign mind. _I am Freud. The Dragon Master, the scholar, the leader of the Heroes. The sealer of the Black Mage. I am bonded with the dragon Afrien._ He shook his head. The deep desire for this "Afrien" that had been welling inside of him disappeared.

_No… _That alien part of his mind thought, trailing off at the end. It hesitated, and then the voice changed. It was no longer heavy and filled with sorrow. This voice was light. Innocent. _No… I am Evan._


End file.
